Allied Nations Treaty Organization/Charter
» 'Article One: Founding -' The Allied Nations Treaty Organization is henceforth established as an entity meant to enforce the sovereignties of its member states, protect the peoples of aforesaid member states, and to create an environment wherein like-minded nations may unite together to prosper. This charter defines its terms, conditions, and the means of its existence. » 'Article Two: Leadership -' The leadership of the Allied Nations Treaty Organization shall be organized via an assembly of delegates and representatives alike from each member-state's nation. : » Each member state shall assign a delegation or a representation to express the interests of their respective state within the assembly. : » All amendments to the Allied Nation Treaty Organization's charter will be passed with a majority approval within aforesaid assembly. » 'Article Three: Expectations of Membership -' The Allied Nations Treaty Organization has few expectations of its member-states, however the following are expected of all member-states and violation or non-compliance with such can and will result in ejection from the alliance provided that the assembly approves: : » All members of the Allied Nation Treaty Organization are expected to come to the defense of their fellow member states in the event of conflict or warfare. : » All members of the Allied Nation Treaty Organization are demanded not to engage in hostilities against fellow member states. : » Observer status in the organization can be offered to particular sovereign states by the assembly. Observers may be present at alliance conferences and votes, however representatives on behalf of a observer state may not vote on any alliance protocol nor may they actively receive the benefits that are obtained as a member of the Organization. » 'Article Four: Economics -' Members of the Allied Nation Treaty Organization are expected to hold no tariffs concerning their fellow member states to any amount exceeding 2%. : » All member states shall uphold and provide free access to their respective markets. In addition, free access to market information shall be maintained by member states at all times. : » All member states shall allow free movement of labor et capital goods between member states of this Organization. » 'Article Five: Headquarters and Assembly Location -' The Headquarters of the Allied Nations Treaty Organization shall be located in the Ghotayu Complex of Argyz, Milograd. In the event that the Ghotayu Complex is damaged, destroyed, or rendered unsuitable for hosting alliance business an AD HOC location can be decided upon. » 'Article Six: Establishment of Ministries -' The following ministries are henceforth established with the intent of them allowing the Allied Nations Treaty Organization to function more efficiently and with a greater organizational standard: : » Ministry of Economics : » Ministry of Foreign Relations : » Ministry of Health & Sciences : » Ministry of the Interior : » Ministry of War » 'Article Seven: Registration and Application -' Membership into the Allied Nations Treaty Organization can be obtained through a formal registration wherein the leadership of an applicant-state contacts the organization's Ministry of the Interior. To obtain entry into the Organization said applicant must obtain a majority approval from the member states of this entity. » 'Article Eight: Amendments to the Charter -' This charter may be amended insofar as the proposed amendment obtains the approbation of at least sixty seven percent of the assembly established in Article Two of this charter. : » Under no circumstances may Article Two of this charter be repealed without the absolute approbation of such a motion by the entire assembly. : » Under no circumstance may Article Three of this charter be repealed. Category: Alliance charter